


Our Colors

by FairyOfTomatoAndTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I am lazy to add tags, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, nvm bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyOfTomatoAndTea/pseuds/FairyOfTomatoAndTea
Summary: 2 childhood friends and their regrets.
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Our Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fanfiction I'm so excited also please ignore the grammer mistakes,,,My native language isn't English and well I can't say 'My English is very good' either but I really love SpUk so I wanted to write the idea in my head! Hope you like it!

"Ah,Yes please."

"Please be quick, I would be really glad if you did.We don't have enough time." He said while gropping his beard.

~~~~~

Everything was ready. Only thing He had to do was saying goodbye to life. It will be done this time. It had to be. He took a deep breathe and stepped on the chair. He put his head to rope. He took a deep breathe again and...

Ding Dong.

He pretend he didn't hear it. No body loved him after all. They came to wrong house, he thought . He took a deep breathe and...

Ding Dong.

Ding Dong

He sighed and pulled out his head from the rope. "I will continue after the door' he thought and stepped down from the chair. He headed to door. He looked from the peephole. A pizza boy . He didn't order a pizza. Then why this boy was here?

Ding Dong.

'Does this boy have any patience' he thought while opening the door.

"Ahh I was so scared! I thought you weren't at home!" said The pizza boy with an ashamed voice . His accent was weird and thick. The boy had curly brown hair that reminded chocolate. The pizza boy was familiar.

"Lo siento! I was so hungry and...I might have eaten the pizza ?" He said with a nervous smile. 

"Please don't tell my boss! He wouldn't kick me but he wouldn't share his tomatoes with me! He is very nice! He always calls me 'bastard' but I know he doesn't mean that." 

He scanned the pizza boy. His blank face was scaring the pizza boy.

"Antonio."

"Arthur."

Silence. Green met green.  
Again..?  
They stared eachother.They were fighting. That was an old rule. The one who glanced away would lost.

-May 2012-

"Get off of me!" Antonio struggled with an annoyed voice.

"Haha loser!Although you are 2 years older than me?" Arthur said with a proud voice.

"That's why I am a better pirate than you!You lost so you have to be my slave!" He said while laughing hard.  
"Noo-" Antonio said dramatically.  
Their days were always like this.They were enjoying to act like pirates. In the end of the day, they were missing each other .They couldn't tell this to each other though. Until that terrible day...  
After that day, everything had changed.

-May 2020-

There weren't any sound other than the storm. Rain,wind and silence.

"8 years and you look just the same." He said while pointing the rope with his eyes.

Arthur smirked."So do you? You are still stupid."

They didn't talk after that. Their pride didn't allow it. They were dying to ask the question 'WHY?' but they couldn't.  
Antonio shivered. He couldn't stand to cold. Arthur noticed that. 

He smirked. "Are you cold?" 

"No." Antonio lied. He was freezing. 

Arthur got a blanket from drawer. He gave it to Antonio.

Silence.

"Thank you." Antonio whispired.

"Antonio." He said coldly.

He continued. " How is your life?"

Antonio fake smiled. "Really?!You are asking 'how is my life'? Well amazing!Thank you for asking!" He said sarcastically.

"Antonio please don't..." 

"Don't what Arthur?Don't what?" He was shouting.

"DON'T FAKE SMILE TO ME!" Arthur also was shouting. He tried to calm down.

"Y-You still...?" 

"Yes Antonio.I still can. I didn't forget anything about you. I bloody fucking can tell if you are fake smiling." He said with a trembling voice.

Antonio glanced away. Arthur sighed and got up from the sofa.

"Look, you can stay here for today. The rain won't stop anyway." 

Antonio pouted. Oh god how much Arthur missed that face of Antonio-

"Okay." He looked away. 

"You can stay in my room." Arthur said.

"No, thank you." He said with a straight face. Arthur growled.

"Antonio, please do a first in your life and stop being a stubborn idiot." 

"Haha, You are the one who says that to me??" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say..." Arthur stopped a moment and looked at Antonio.

"At least I am not the one who eats their custumors pizza." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Huh I don't regret. It was delicious!Poor you!" He proudly said.

"I wasn't going to eat it anyway. I didn't even order that?"

Antonio was confused. "You didn't?"

"No."

"But this was the adress I have given." He took a little paper and gave it to Arthur.

Arthur read the paper. The only person who knew this adress was...

Oh bloody hell. 

"I am going to kill that frog."

"Sure sure have fun with that. I have to thank him." He whispered the last part.

Arthur frowned. "Why?"

"I came here in the time like that day."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, have a nice day lol
> 
> Also please wash your hands and take care of yourselves!! :(
> 
> I just noticed my English is the worst nvm bye


End file.
